


Captive

by ShipWreckt



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oh yes, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The Cage, oh no, write drunk edit never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipWreckt/pseuds/ShipWreckt
Summary: That damn cage is giving you ideas.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 93





	Captive

As your cozy morning began to slip into afternoon, your eyes fell back to the cage once again, a wild thought finally forming in your mind like fire from a flint you’d been striking since first laying eyes on it.

“Jumin...I have an idea.”

The comfortable (and, you surmised, uncommon) smile on his face as he turned to you was alight with curiosity. “Oh? What does my princess wish?” He wrapped an arm around your waist.

“Well...I uh…” you approached the cage, eyeing it before nodding that yes, that will work. “I’d rather show you.” You smirk at him conspiratorially before pressing a heated kiss to his lips, one with the promise of more that had his eyes clouded with lust when you pulled away.

Jumin’s eyes followed you as you approached the empty cage, his eyebrows rocketing up and pupils pinpointing like a shark as you swung open the door and moved inside. Making yourself comfortable on the plush cushions, you hooked your fingers in the bars, peering out through the grid. “Jumin, come here.”

Silently, as if compelled beyond himself, he approached. You noticed him swallow hard,an attempt at composure. He murmured your name, quietly - a desperation to it - questioning, “What are you doing?” 

He was within reach now, so you snaked an arm out and pulled him against the bars, eyes on his the whole time. “I want to try this...and I...well, I think you’ll like it.” A deep sigh rattled through him, and you knew it was partly in anticipation.

Eyes finally leaving his after a beat, your hands left the bars to pull at his waistband and palm his half-hard erection. _Oh_. You smirked, pleased that you were right about his...affinity for something like this. A low sound rumbled from him, ending on a gasp and you yanked his clothing down, springing his cock free. His hand found your hair through the bars, pulling just enough to angle your eyes to meet his again. They were dark - darker than you’d seen them - with something animalistic and feral smoldering behind them. He looked as if he was about to say something, but any words melted into a groan before he could as you grasped the base of his cock. You guided it through the bars to your waiting mouth, licking up the shaft and placing a wet kiss to the tip, eyes locked with his all the while. 

Circumstances exciting you both, this was no time for delicacy. You hummed enthusiastically as you bobbed as far as you could, a ripple of lust running through you as Jumin began to thrust into your mouth, allowing you to take him to the base. His long fingers left your hair to curl around the bars of the cage, his head tilted back as he wantonly moaned. Beyond pleased, you swirled your tongue around his shaft as you worked your way back and forth, one hand caressing his hip and ass as you worked him into a frenzy. 

The sounds he was making now were spurring you on - his carefully controlled demeanor having fully slipped away to something far less guarded. Watching him fall apart through the bars made you feel triumphant, a surge of pride trilling through you as you watched the man who flustered you so often come completely undone. 

“I won’t last much longer, my love.” He panted, his elegant fingers stroking your chin. “Be my good girl and take it all.” His beautiful brow knit and his eyelids fluttered as he moaned and curled forward over the cage, thrusting hard into your mouth as he came.

You stroked his thighs and swallowed as he rubbed his thumb over your chin fondly and pulled away, _giggling._ Almost drunkenly, Jumin moved around the cage and took your hand, pulling you into his arms and settling you against him to spread out on the couch. “Clear our schedules for forever.” he hummed and nuzzled into you, one arm wrapped around your shoulder, the other waving away some imaginary calendar. “ _We have plans."_


End file.
